Homework Help
by Brighteyes109
Summary: Bella has some problems with her homework. But while Edward helps, she has other plans. . .
1. Chapter 1

Homework Help

This is impossible! I don't see why I have to learn this. If I ever need it I'll make Edward do it. Or Alice. Just someone other than me. I mean, if I need to find out the distance from Miami to Erie, I'd find a map! Really. And all this _assume the Earth is a sphere of radius 4000 miles and that the cities are on the same longitude _crap is messing up my idea of the world. And didn't it just say that the Earth's radius was 6378 kilometers in number 87? wait. . . maybe 4000 miles equals 63778 kilometers. . . I'd have to ask Edward . . .

I looked back to my homework.

_Rewrite each angle measure in radian measure as a multiple of pi. (Do not use a calculator.)_

Lame lame lame lame LAME! How can anyone understand this stuff? And then this Greek alphebet crap- theta, beta, alpha. Next thing I know Lamburn's gonna have us learning Mandarin!

"Bella?" My head jerked up. Edward was eyeing me curiously. "What are you doing?"

We were sitting at my dining room table, working on homework. Edward was probably done with all his assignments and was just pretending to work so I didn't feel so stupid. Not working. I was still pretty stupid compared to him. And everyone else in a five-mile radius. Ugh, radius. Nice way to bring me back to the present. . . Okay, Edward, let's see how smart you really are.

"Nothing! I mean," I laughed guiltily, "I'm doing homework, Edward! Whatever did you think I was doing?" I flashed him my best smile and waited for his answer.

"Well," He began, "It looked like you where pounding your head against your pre-calculus homework, but I could be wrong; it might just be your government outline."

Dang it. I forgot about that. Thanks a whole damn lot Edward.

I let out a pitiful whine. Come on, Edward. Come save me. HELLO, I AM IN DISTRESS!!

Obviously he is not telepathic.

Oh wait.

He is.

My mistake.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" Edward's voice brought me back out of the deep reaches of my mind. He moved from his spot next to me the the seat beside me. "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah." DING DING DING! THAT IS CORRECT! "So, how do you do this?"

"Well, first you have to remember what we learned on Monday. . ."

This is so lame. Why do we even need to know this? There are _alot_ of better things Edward and I could be doing.

Time to make a move.


	2. Chapter 2

Homework Help

_Last time on "Homework Help"-- _

_This is so lame. Why do we even need to know this? There are alot of better things Edward and I could be doing._

_Time to make a move._

(B-POV)

I carefully moved my hand to Edward's thigh and peered downto look at the annoying problems taunting me from my pre-calculus book. Then I seekily peeked at him to see his reaction.

His eyebrows shot up. For a split second a saw a flash of his crooked smile before he continued. "So that means you change the latitides to degrees with the DMS key, and then you have your degrees. Then it is a simple matter of . . ."

That boy. Maybe I could talk to Alice. . . .No, I want to do this myself. I'm a big girl. I can do this. . .

I need help.

The familiar tones of _Barbie Girl_ came out of my phone. Alice to the rescue! I grabbed my phone from Edward who was about to answer it (and probably tell Alice off for disturbing us) and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. "Be right back!" I called back to Edward.

"But Bella,--" I cut off his voice with the door before yelling, "No eavesdrooping or we're going shopping!"

I flipped my cell phone open. "Hi Alice!" Boy was this girl the best.

"Hey Bella!" She chirped back to me. "I checked, and Edward's listening to you, but he can't hear me, so we're good."

Dang it, Edward. I hated taking him shopping. He always wanted to by me things. It was very frustrating. "Okay then," I answered, "What now?"

I heard her take a deep breath before answering. "Okay what you had wasn't so bad, you just need to work on the delivery. 'Kay, imagine this: You suavely place your hand on his thigh, then slowly lean towards him, looking into his eyes. Lean until he can't ignore you anymore and looks at you. Let's see how it goes from there." She paused for breath. "Just remember: follow your instincts and don't think, just do. Okay?"

Oh dear. I don't think I can just not think. That's practically impossible. I think.

Too much thinking! Stopstopstop.

"Okay, Alice, I'll try. Talk to you later."

"Bye Bells!" She hung up, and I followed suit.

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Homework Help

_Last time on "Homework Help"-- _

_"Okay, Alice, I'll try. Talk to you later."_

_"Bye Bells!" She hung up, and I followed suit._

_This was going to be a lot harder than I thought._

(E-POV)

Oh, how I loved her. Although I could never say it to her face, Bella is the cutest thing I have ever met. I had no idea what she was trying to pull, but it was adorable. Plus, she was all wacked-out over her trigonometry. It was almost like she was high! Except hopefully I'll never see her high. . .

**A/N: okay,so I was going to write this is Edward's point-of-view, but now I'm not so sure. I don't know if I should continue this next chapter as Edward, or keep going with Bella. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime in the next week. Thanks so much!!**

**Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, you guys win; I'll try to update more often. Plus, since only one person answered my question, this chapter is dedicated to snowcoveredroses- You win! Although i still love everyone who reviews- you make me feel happy inside. okay, i'm done.**

Homework Help

Don't think. Delivery. Instinct.

Who am I kidding? WHAT instinct? The instinct to get as close to him as possible? To run my fingers through his hair, feel his lips next to mine. . . .

Wow. I guess I do have instinct.

Okay, I have instinct. I can do this. I just have to do what Alice says becuase she is amazing.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to the dining room. Edward just looked at me. I sat back down in my seat. "Continue," I told him.

"What did she want?" Edward asked. That boy.

"Nothing!" I was exasperated. "Now teach me or I'm gonna fail!"

"Okay okay, now here. . . "

Okay, he was distracted. Time to do my thing.

Lean in, check. Hand on thigh, check. Chest out, eye contact, che-

"Bella."

Busted.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed in his hold as he nuzzled my neck. "Bella, you know I love you and would gladly give in to you . . . if your homework was done."

Ohh. He is so sweet!

I turned around and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I love you. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop trying."

He merely laughed and pulled me closer. "I'm good with that," he said right before our lips touched again. "Perfectly fine."

**A/N: That's the end, but I have a few ideas of some AU stories, but I'll need support to keep writing. Please review, and check out my other stories! **

**LUV, Brighteyes109**


End file.
